Demi-wizard-tributes
by Natalie Daughter of Zeus
Summary: What happens when Kronos, Snow and Voldemort join forces? That's simple Percy, Katniss, Harry and their friends team up. Rated T for mild language.


**Here goes nothing. **

_**Chapter 1 the annouccments**_

_**3rd Person POV**_

It was just another regular day at Hogwarts University. In the morning the owls came in with the mail and pooped all over the Great Hall, in the afternoon some one fell off the moving staircase. It was all normal until dinner. The Golden Trio just walked in the newly cleaned Great Hall and sat down before Dumbledore (A/N Hades felt guilty so he let everyone that died come back except Cedric he's a vampire) started announcing something about Greek mythology. Harry tuned out until he herd something about Voldemort and some guy named President Snow being Titans and then he said "Yes Greek mythology still exists. These two villains teamed up with their brother Kronos to take down Mt. Olympus and kill Peruses Jackson, kill Harry Potter-" Gasps filled the room and everyone's eyes fixed on Harry who was looking down at the floor"and take over the wizarding world, and kill Katniss Everdeen and the other leaders of the rebellion. And only a group of 7 students, 10 Pamen citizens, 10 Demigods, and 3 gods of choice can stop them. " Dumbledore took a deep breath. "We have found out who is going, Luna Lovegood Ginevra Ronald Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. You 7 meet me at my office after dinner. I'll explain the Prophecy then. On a happier note dinner is served." Dumbledore finished.

**_Line Break_**

Just another normal day in Panem. Katniss and Peeta Mellark were with her old friends Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Finch, Thresh and Rue but, this time not for the hunger games.(A/N what can I say Hades was guilty) No the games were over for good. Everyone Panem wasn't too poor to buy food. Some hunters including Katniss still hunt. The Capitol was over. The districts were over. From now on Panem was just one state. (A/N yes I know Panem is a country but this is all happing right now so Panem is the 51st state) The Governor convinced president Barack Obama to buy the land above Michigan, that used to be the "country" of Panem, and make it the official state of Panem. (A/N I know that the land above Michigan is the upper peninsula and its part of Michigan but I need a place to put Panem so deal with it) Anyways, the day was all normal until 3 teens in orange camp shirts came out of Lake Superior. Their leader was completely dry. Katniss and the others studied them. The leader was tall and muscular, he had messy jet black hair with a little grey streak and sea green eyes. He was holding a pen. The girl on his right was an inch shorter than him with blond hair like Glimmer's with a little grey streak in it too. She had stormy grey eyes and was clutching something on her belt. The other boy was on crutches, he looked a lot like Cinna, he wore a Detroit hat and jeans, even though its was the middle of July. Four more teenagers came out of the sky. A blond boy slightly taller than the leader with electric blue eyes he was holding some kind of coin. He was hugging a girl with choppy brown hair and eyes like a kaleidoscope who was also clutching her belt. Another girl with dark black hair with and electric blue streak in it like her eyes and was probably just as tall as the blond girl. On her back was another boy. This boy was shorter than the rest of them with curly black hair and brown eyes. Once they landed next to their friends the leader and the blond walked over to Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Finch, Thresh, Rue, Peeta, and Katniss. "Excuse me but we're looking for Katniss and Peeta Mellark , Thresh Taylor, Rue Valentine, Finch Snickett, Annie Cresta, Clove and Cato Starks, Glimmer Glam and Marvel Moon. Do you know where any of them are?" The blond asked, the ten of them exchanged looks as Finch said "I'm Finch Snickett." And stuck her hand out, the blond shook it and said "Annabeth Chase and he's Percy Jackson. He's not talking because Leo dared him not to talk for the rest of the day on our last truth or dare game." Annabeth explained. "Percy?!" a voice came out of nowhere. "ANNIE!" Percy screamed and ran towards the voice, the curly haired boy ran after Percy screaming "YOU BROKE THE DARE! GIVE ME MY DRACHMAS!" "Drachmas?" "Greek money, I think Jason has one, JASON!" The Jason boy and the brown haired girl walked over there."Wazup Annabeth" Jason said "Got any drachmas?" She asked Jason threw a gold coin at Annabeth, she caught it and showed it to the ten of them, "Hey Cato heads or tails?" Marvel asked Cato, "Heads." "NO!" The three strangers screamed, too late, Marvel already flipped the coin. The coin fell to the ground on heads and a bronze sword took the drachma's place. Cato picked up the sword, the others, especially Peeta, backed away. The black haired girl and the boy with crutches walked over there. The girl said, "What in the hell are you three doing? We were spouse to find them explain whats going on and leave. How hard is that Annabeth? And where the fuck is Percy?" The brown haired girl spoke up, "Percy went that way" she pointed at the footprints in the sand, "me and Jason will go get him." The crutches boy spoke up, "Go Piper, and Thalia lay off you're not the only boss Nico, Jason, Percy and Hazel are too. Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself, Im Grover Underwood." "Cato Starks, this is my wife Clove and my friends the Mellarks, Thresh Taylor, Rue Valentine, Finch Snickett, Marvel Moon, Glimmer Glam, and Annie Cresta is over there." Cato pointed in the direction Percy took off in. Grover whispered to Annabeth a little to loudly, "The other 10 of the Prophecy." "What? Prophecy?" Rue asked suspiciously, "We'll explain later just please come with us!" Thalia pleaded, "Why should we?" Katniss asked, "Uh cause' the fate of the world is at stake and you guys are part of the group that can save it." "I think that's a good reason, we're in!"

**_Annie's POV_**

I was just on my daily walk down to the lake, that isn't nearly as beautiful as the sea, when I saw my favorite half-brother, Perseus Jackson, talking to some of my friends. What if it isn't him Annie? I thought. Well no better time to find out, the more brave part of me thought. "Percy?!" The brave part of me yell-asked, "ANNIE!" Percy practically screeched and he ran at top speed towards me. Well thanks brave me now Im going to get tackled by, a rather jumpy, Poseidon's son. And with my luck he didn't just tackle me, he sent a wave over top of me too. "Classic Jackson." I laughed, witch got me a, "Oh really Cresta? You think you can do better?" "Perseus Jackson, I won the hunger games. Im pretty sure I can do better." Im positive that was the wrong thing to say, but he replied with, "Annie Cresta, I won wars- wait you went into the hunger games?" His eyes wide open as if to say 'My Half Sister Could Have DIED In Those Games. Where Is The Person Who Put Her In Those Games,I Must KILL Him.' "Don't worry idiot, Im right here, I didn't die! The games are over and Snow is dead. So you don't need to kill anyone-wait you were in war?" I said with my eyes like 'My Half-Brother Could Of DIED In Those Wars.' "Annie I bare the curse of Achilles, Im pretty sure only Annabeth knows my Achilles Heel. So I didn't die at all either. Oh and I fell in Tartarus." He shuddered, "Idiot!" I giggled, "It was Arachne's fault." He mumbled something about spiders, "So, you ready for your very first quest?!" He asked, "Wha- HELL YES!" I replied, "Lets get going ." He said, "Ladies first MS. Jackson." I giggled. And we went.

** THAT CHAPTER ONE FOLKS! OMG! DO YOU LOVE IT? DO YOU HATE IT?**

**Annabeth: I know one thing, I love Percy.**

**Percy: I know one thing, I sure as hell HATE that son of a gorgon Annabeth was snogging with earlier. And yes, Harry taught me how to speak with a British accent. So don't think Im going to shut up!**

**Harry: Its true, mate!**

**Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Percy: NOT UNTIL ANNABETH ADMITS SHE WAS SNOGGING HIM!**

**Annabeth: Fine I kissed him. So, what?**

**Percy: So what? SO WHAT!? I WENT THOUGH HELL AND BACK FOR YOU, BITCH!**

**Me: Can you guys settle this later?**

**Percy: NO WE'RE THROUGH ANNABETH! (NEW STORY!)**

**Me: Uhh are you done now?**

**Annabeth: FINE!**

**Percy: FINE!**

**Me: NO YOU TWO GET BACK TOGETHER RIGHT NOW!**

**Percy: WEEE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!**

**Leo: Damn! I thought you were a Directioner man?!**

**Percy: SWIFTY FOR LIFE!**

**Me: Review please!**


End file.
